totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Totalna Porażka: Podróż Przez Wymiary (PS)
"Everyone makes mistakes, right? Everyone is hero inside, but villan too. Question is: Will You Survive?" ~Rose William 2k16 Total Drama: Travel Through Dimensions Czyli pierwsza poważna fikcja Metafory aka Papierowej Sowy Tym razem wreszcie mam dobry pomysł i warunki do realizacji go. Światła! Kamera! Akcja! - czyli o samej produkcji Akcja reality show dzieje się - jak sama nazwa wskazuje - w różnych wymiarach, przez które ekipa podróżuje za pomocą Czarnego Marcina - ogromnego statku międzywymiarowego. Stawką o którą walczy 24 zawodników jest okrągły 1.000.000 $ oraz życie, gdyż przegrani zostają zostawieni w wymiarze, w którym odbywał się odcinek, co nie zawsze kończy się dobrze. Ekipa Ekipa składa się z 5 osób. Oto i one: Rose William - Prowadząca Anakin Closer - Pomocnik, spec od czrnej roboty, mechanik Marcina JB - menagerka i "Piguła" Nomi - Kucharka, prowadzi ceremonie eliminacji Hera - Medium, Otwiera portale międzywymiarowe Uczestnicy Jest ich 24, wszystkie to moje OC Ani - Nieśmiała Artystka Alex - Chodzący Ideał Ariam - "Mam wywalone na życie" Gurl Ash - Racjonalnie Myślący Barce - Totalny Lamer Chuck - Karateka z ADHD Drake - Kuzyn Duncana El - Dobra Przyjaciółka Gilda - Sport Gurl Lauren - Ta Ładna Lila - Wieczna Pesymistka Lisa - Ta Mądra Luiz - Cwaniaczek spod Mostu Lucas - Urodzony "Przywódca" Marry - Mistrz Ai-Kido Marty - Ten co ma gadane Rick - Podrywacz wszystkiego, co się rusza Tomas - Grubawy Nerd Twist - Zaktęcona Wariatka William - "Geniusz" Zła Victoria - Sukowata Modnisia Zac - Punker Bez Duszy Zelda - Typowa Swatka Zone - Podrabiana Punkerka (Linki oraz strony pojawią się w przeciągu tygodnia) Odcinki Drużyny Italyjskie Wonsze: thumb|Logo Wonszów *Ani *Ariam *Ash *Drake *El *Lila *Marry *Rick *Twist *William *Victoria *Zelda Niebieskie Cukinie Pokoju: thumb|Logo Cukiń *Alex *Brace *Chuck *Gilda *Lauren *Lisa *Luiz *Lukas *Maty *Thomas *Zac *Zone Ceremonia Eliminacji Ceremonie prowadzi Nomi. Wygrana drużyna siedzi obok i przypatruje się. Głosowanie polega na napisaniu imienia osoby, która ma odpaść na drzewie, rosnącym w doniczce. Osoba, która otrzyma najwięcej głosów zostaje wyrzucona z Czarnego Marcina i zostaje w wymiarze, w którym działo się wyzwanie. Katana Przetrwania Podczas ceremoni głosuje się również na najlepszego członka drużyny, który ma dostać katanę przetrwania. Taka osoba nawet, jeśli zostanie wyeliminowana może wrócić do gry, w dowolnym jej momencie. Katanę można dostać tylko raz. Booo-Merang W każdym wymiarze znajduje się jeden Booo-Merang. Pozwala on na oddanie dwóch głosów. Immunitet Działa jak Katana Przetrwania, jednak jest tylko jeden i można go użyć tylko zaraz po rzekomej eliminacji. Jest ukryty na Czarnym Marcinie Ciekawostki *Cytat z początku artykułu ani razu nie pojawi się w serii :> *Czarny Marcin - kojarzy ktoś piosenkę? (Lecz Czarny Marcin najgorszy z nich...) *Rose William jest parodią Rose Wilson *Logo jest robione przeze mnie (Im proud of it) *Jest ono (bardzo) inspirowane Ghost Zone *Tak, Ghost Zone pojawi się w serii :> *Każda nazwa odcinka ma jakieś pokrycie w moim życiu thumb|left|400px|Pełny Wymiar Logo Dziękuje Bocianowi za pomoc z tabelą :) Kategoria:Fikcje Papierowej Sowy